Double It Up
by IzzytheGreat14
Summary: When Phineas builds a ray that doubles everything in a very bad way, how will the gang fix it? And will everything be the same as it was before? Phinbella. Temporarily suspended.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as the vote is tied, I decided to just do a different chapter story until the time comes that I can decide. Honestly, I'm torn.**

**I came up with this idea after looking out a window and seeing two green Volkswagen Bugs. So there you have it. Hope you like this.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella looked out the window. She was completely bored.

Why would they put her in Beginning Engineering? She'd been helping Phineas and Ferb since the age of three!

Right now, the teacher was droning on about structure weight and support. Phineas, beside her, sighed as he built yet another ray that the teacher wouldn't count as extra credit.

Then, the lights flickered. A beam of pure white shot out of Phineas's ray, encasing all of them. Then it vanished out of the window.

Isabella looked around. No one was blinking in surprise. No one was yelling in fear and shock. She blinked. Then she looked over at Phineas.

He was pale, fingers flying furiously as he swore under his breath. She looked out the window again.

Her mouth dropped open. There was two of everything! Well, almost. Two schools, two tracks, two football fields…but only one store next door.

Phineas poked her. Without turning, he hissed, "What did it do?"

Isabella looked at him and smirked. "Oh, it only doubled everything on the school grounds," she told him.

She was taken aback when he flung the ray to the ground and let out a particularly bad word.

Without hesitation, she slapped him. He blinked. She frowned and growled, "I told you, never say that word! At least not in front of me!"

Phineas nodded sheepishly. "Okay. I'm sorry."

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

When class got out for lunch, Phineas and Isabella rushed over to Ferb, who had been in AP Statistics.

"Ferb!" Isabella cried.

The green-haired builder turned.

"Ferb, you have to help us! Ibuiltthatonerayweweretalkin gaboutearlierbutitaccidental lyfiredsonowweneedyourhelpfi xingitbecauseIdidn'tbulidareversebutton!" Phineas cried.

Ferb blinked.

"Whoa, breathe, Phineas," Isabella said, raising her eyebrows.

Ferb nodded and held out his hand. Phineas handed him the ray.

"What does it do?" Isabella asked as the three leaned close, peering at the ray.

Phineas, who was still very pale, muttered, "It extracts the evil from something and places it side by side with the original, which is now perfect."

Isabella paled. "So…that other school…with its seven-hundred-plus students…is…pure evil?" she queried hesitantly.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance, looked at her, and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys, I'm back with more! If you have any suggestions, just PM me.**

**And by the way, this will mostly be Good School POV. I'll do some Evil chapters. And for the record, Good = North and Evil = South.**

**Reviews.**

**WordNerb93: I don't know! *giggle* Pretty bad, huh?**

**EM: Friday is always happy!**

**SkyChan11: Look for Chapter Four. **

**PhinbellaFan77: Yeah, I know, right?**

**Okay, to the story.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella felt sick. She ran to the balcony overlooking the cafeteria.

Sure enough, everyone stood quietly in line. No one shouted, pushed, or did anything against the rules. Everyone was polite.

Even Buford.

Isabella staggered backwards, right into Phineas. He caught her around the waist.

"Hey, be careful, Isabella," he said, letting her go.

She whirled. "How are we going to fix this? That's _not_ natural," she said, gesturing to the cafeteria.

Phineas peeked over the edge. He, too, stumbled backwards in shock.

Ferb, who had been studying the ray, straightened and said, "We'll need to reverse-construct this."

Phineas frowned. "But that would take…"

He didn't finish, so Isabella, who knew everything the brothers did about engineering and construction (Don't ask. It involves a thought-sharer gone wrong), did.

"…Five days, min. If Randy's in a bad mood, seven. If no one has any pizzazium infonionite, ten, because we'll have to use tinatium ironite instead, and we'd have to chemically engineer it. If we don't have a multi-socket-flame-resistant-chemically-tempered wrench, we're screwed, because it takes a month to make one."

Phineas nodded. "Yeah."

Ferb reached into his pocket and pulled out a multi-socket-flame-resistant-chemically-tempered wrench and a tube of pizzazium infonionite.

Isabella clapped her hands.

"Good! Now, Phineas, you help Ferb draw up the blueprints and I'll call Randy."

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

Ten minutes later, the blueprints were drawn up. Isabella pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, Randy? Hi! You remember me. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," she said.

_"Oh, yeah, you're that girl who's always helping those two Flynn-Fletcher brats," _Randy said.

"Yes," Isabella said, sighing. "I am. We need a few parts, okay?" she said. Then she proceeded to list the parts.

Randy growled, _"Okay, I'll have them to ya in, let's say two days. Yeah?"_

Isabella agreed, and they both hung up.

"He's in a bad mood," she told them. "We need to know what the South school is planning."

Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Isabella. Are you the leader of the North school?"_ she heard herself say evilly.

"I don't know. Let me check," Good Isabella said flippantly, putting the call on hold.

She stepped up to the edge of the balcony.

"Students of Danville High North! I'm your new leader, okay?" she called.

Everyone nodded. She stepped back, raising her phone to her ear.

"Yeah, I am. What can I do for ya?" she said, not caring that she was supposed to be pure good.

_"Surrender. We're going to take over the world. You need not die. Just pledge yourselves to our cause," _Evil Isabella told her.

Then, in the background, a huge belch rang out.

"Ewww. Was that Buford?" Isabella asked.

_"Focus, Good me. Yeah, it was, but really. Surrender or no?"_

"Um, no thanks. We kind of value freedom. You know, the concept you seem to have no idea of?" she said.

_"Then prepare for war. Tomorrow, nine AM." _Evil Isabella snapped, and the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. More. Finally. I know, I know, I'm sorry. School has been so hectic.**

**Reviews.**

**PhinbellaFan77: Thank you.**

**SkyChan11: Yeah, I thought of that. Later.**

**WordNerb93: Umm, technically no, but I kind of thought that Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were less affected by the ray that others. And, of course, they won't kill each other; I came up with a solution to that. And Good Isabella, good as she may be, is still, well, Isabella. And Isabella doesn't like to be told off. :)**

**sonicboy678: Yeah, that was kind of my reaction. XD**

**FanFreak01: Yeah, my stories tend to have that kind of effect.**

**Okay. Done.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Five minutes later, Isabella and Ferb were poring over a blueprint of the school.

"I say we put troops here, and reinforce here," she told him, tapping the blueprints with a manicured nail.

He nodded. She picked up the walkie-talkie sitting next to the blueprints and said, "Base to Flynn. How are the force fields coming?"

The force fields were to be around Danville North.

"Flynn to Base. They're coming good!" crackled the reply.

"Base to Flynn. Okay. Be careful. Do you have three guards with you?" Isabella asked.

"Flynn to Base. Yeah. I've got Adyson, Milly, and Buford."

"Base to Flynn. Okay. Over," Isabella replied.

Then she turned. "Ferb, I want you to take a squad and a walkie-talkie and go reinforce all the glass and the other spots we talked about. Okay?"

Ferb nodded and complied.

Isabella turned around and faced the blueprints.

She felt uneasy. Something was wrong.

She raised her walkie-talkie to her mouth.

"Base to Flynn and Fletcher. Get back in here, Phineas. Ferb, once he and his guards are in here, barricade every single door. Stat, people, this is war!"

After a heart-stopping two seconds, her walkie-talkie crackled and relayed, "Flynn to Base. Roger. Over."

"Fletcher to Base. Roger. Over."

Isabella turned to look out the bulletproof Command Central window.

She saw Phineas rush into the building and heard Ferb slam it shut before the sound of a blowtorch drifted up.

She grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Base to Fletcher. Don't weld them all shut!"

"Fletcher to Base. Please. I'm leaving the south entrance unwelded."

Isabella knew that meant he would leave the east entrance unwelded.

She turned to Phineas, who was by her side now.

"Phineas, turn the second floor into our weapons central, and get Django's squad working on that. Then you make the third floor our barracks, commons area the mess hall, and gym our training area."

He scampered away.

"Holly!" Isabella cried next.

The summoned girl stepped forward.

"Go assess the food stores. Take a notebook and pen and write it all down, then bring it to me for assessment. Go!" Isabella barked.

Holly ran out the door.

Isabella sent everyone out one by one until she was alone.

"Why do I feel so…uneasy?" she muttered.

Then, from behind her, she heard, "Get used to it, Princess."

A sharp pain flared in her head, and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'm just so swamped right now.**

**And as a gift, I'll lengthen the battle sequence. Okay? Does that make up for it?**

**Thank you to all of you who suggested ideas for First. I'll get to those, I promise.**

**But right now, more Double It Up.**

**Reviews first, of course!**

**14AmyChan: That's what you're about to find out…**

**WordNerb93: Same for you…**

**FanFreak01: Okay. She's not dead.**

**sonicboy678: You'll find out, I promise.**

**Okay, to the story!  
**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Ferb rushed to Command Central.

He needed to tell Isabella that the third floor was full of more kids.

But as he got there, Isabella came out backwards, dragging…another Isabella?

Then the first Isabella turned, and her eyes were cold, calculating…evil, Ferb decided.

Ferb frowned, starting toward her.

She spotted him and smiled coldly. "Ah, Good Ferb. Come get me!" she taunted, dropping into an all-too-familiar stance.

Ferb lunged for her weak spot, but she whirled away and slapped him across the face.

He reeled back as she cheered. "Evil one, good zero," she mocked.

While she was distracted, Ferb lunged, seizing two handfuls of her hair.

Evil Isabella hissed and flung herself backwards, smashing Ferb into the wall with her body.

Ferb moaned but didn't let go.

Evil Isabella snarled and brought the heel of her black boot up, trying to catch Ferb in the groin, but she missed, clipping his knee, causing him to let go of her hair with one hand.

She whirled, bringing her fist up in an uppercut, cracking him on the chin. He let go with the other hand, and she was free.

But he recovered quickly, seizing the front of her shirt, pulling her toward him, and pinning her arms behind her back.

He winced, but brought a stray textbook down hard onto her head. There was a sickening _crack_, and Evil Isabella went limp.

He tied her hands behind her and locked her in a storage room.

He then revived Good Isabella.

She came to with a start.

"Evil me! Where did I go?" she said, sitting up fast and then putting her hand to her head, as if dizzy.

Ferb rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb toward the room.

She relaxed. "I need to get back to my duties. Everyone is depending on me."

Isabella got up and hurried back into the Command room.

There was a note on the central desk.

_"Flynn to Base," _it read. _"I'm headed out to do force field stuff. I've got Adyson, Milly, Buford, and a walkie-talkie. Love, Phineas."_

Isabella stared at it in horror.

She frantically snatched a walkie-talkie and cried, "Base to Flynn! Come in, Phineas!"

Nothing. She tried again, frenetically yelling into the receiver.

"Base to Flynn! Phineas, answer me!"

But the walkie-talkie was silent.

"Oh, no," Isabella breathed. "He's been captured."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Guys, I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. I have been unbelievably busy. You see, I joined the Spring Drama Team for my school as a technician-which means I run one out of our two spotlights for our one-act play. Region was yesterday…we won a freaking lot of stuff!**

**Anyways, I have more of the story for you. But first, I'll answer your reviews.**

**sonicboy678: You do. Good job, soldier. You pass.**

**14AmyChan: I will, I will. All in good time.**

**FanFreak01: I plan to update more regularly. I'm really sorry for making you all wait.**

**Skypan: No, you're fine. And I will see your review for this chapter… (cough, cough)**

**Peanutjon: Rushed? Hmmm, I haven't heard that before. I get a lot of 'hurry and update's, but not so many 'slow it down's.**

**Alter Server: You'll find out.**

**Once more, thank you, all of you, for being so patient and waiting for me to get everything sorted.**

**Without further ado, Chapter Five of Double It Up!**

"And you're certain you want to do this?" Ferb asked again.

Isabella glared at him as she finished putting on Evil Isabella's accessories.

"Yes, I'm sure. What if it was…I don't know, Vanessa?" she queried, frowning at Ferb.

He nodded understanding.

"Okay then. Are you ready for the thought transfer?"

The two, working together frantically, had devised a ray that would temporarily give Good Isabella the memories and attitude of Evil Isabella, but she would be able to switch between the two easily….

Hypothetically, of course.

Isabella stood in front of it.

"Now, you realize that this will last a maximum of two hours?" Ferb said, and Isabella nodded.

"Fire away," she said bravely.

The ray beam hit her (it was an interesting shade of green), and she staggered backwards a few steps.

Ferb watched anxiously as her eyes changed, growing cold and calculating…and evil.

Then she blinked, and she was Good Isabella once more.

"All right," said Isabella, "I'm going in."

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

Isabella passed right by the guards with no problem.

As soon as she was inside, she turned a corner and ran straight into Evil Phineas.

She dug in her counterpart's memory quickly. Apparently, here they were king and queen. So she draped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, handsome," she cooed, letting her evil nature take over.

He grinned. It was not the carefree, happy grin she'd seen on his face a thousand times, the one that practically screamed 'carpe diem'…

It was a cold, evil smile.

"Hey, yourself," he replied. Then he pulled her close and kissed her.

Shock erupted through Isabella, transforming her into Good Isabella for a second.

Her first thought was, 'Phineas is KISSING me!'

Her second thought was, 'Yeah, EVIL Phineas is kissing me! Ewwww!'

She gently pulled away.

"You know I love you, but I have to go interrogate the prisoner," she purred, slipping out of his arms as Evil Isabella took precedence once more.

She edged over to the elevator.

Phineas winked at her.

"Later, babe," he said with a knowing smile.

Good Isabella took over, and the girl was hard pressed not to shudder, but she managed to force a smile.

Then the elevator doors swished shut and she rose to the third floor.

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-

When Isabella stepped off the elevator, she called the nearest guard over.

"Give me the keys to the prisoner's cell," she snapped, and he did.

She walked over and unlocked the door, stepping into the room.

"Now leave us. Leave! Do you think I can't handle him?" she barked at the guard, who had followed her.

He bowed and left.

Isabella slipped the door shut and hurried over to inert figure on the floor.

"Phineas! Phineas, open your eyes, open them, oh, please, please, please," she muttered, checking his pulse.

He stirred, and she took hope.

"Phin, Phin, wake up, I need you…."

His eyes fluttered open.

"Isabella? Get away from me!" he cried.

Isabella blinked at him.

"Phineas, it's me. I came to rescue you!" she said.

He didn't relax.

"Isabella…how do I know it's really you?" he asked.

She was prepared for this.

"Advanced Human Bio, AP Calculus, Beginning Engineering, Honors Language 10, Teacher Aide, AP Chem Lab, French 2, Physical Education 10," she rattled off, and Phineas's face cleared.

"My schedule," he said, smiling.

Isabella grinned right back at him.

"Yeah. Now you need to pretend that you're half-conscious and dazed, but still fighting. Okay?" she said, unlocking the manacles on his hands and tying them loosely behind his back.

"Okay. I'm going to be 'evil' now, okay?" she verified.

Phineas nodded.

Then the door, which hadn't been locked, swung open, and Isabella looked up.

Her face and Phineas's adopted their expressions, hers cold and evil, his scared, dazed, and yet proud and refusing to submit.

"Ah, Ferb," said Isabella. "I'm going to be taking this prisoner to a more secure location. This room has a window that the North people could possibly see through."

"No, you're not. You're going to be busted. I heard everything, Good Isabella," the familiar voice said.

Isabella looked at Phineas. He looked back at her.

Their faces were identical masks of horror as they turned back to the British boy in the doorway.

"Um, we're screwed," Phineas muttered.


End file.
